Elie Brooks
by Dark fire 109
Summary: I am not good with summaries , but please read. Elie Brooks is sent to live with her grandfather during world war 2.she then meets the pevensie's. she then goes to Narnia and discovers she has deep secrets she doesn't even know about. Elie is also finding her self falling for the youngest boy Pevensie.
1. Chapter 1

I grabbed the cup of coffee and walked over to the beat up blue chair my papa was sitting in." Here you go papa" I said standing next to the chair. Papa looked up from reading the news paper." Thank you Elie" he said smiling at me." Anything new about th war?" I asked sitting on my moms wooden rocking chair. Papa took a sip of his coffee and looked at me with sad eyes." Yes there is" he said." The city is goin to be sending the children that live here to the country."papa took another sip of coffee and then set his cup on the side table next to his chair. I looked at him with wide eyes." But papa..." I started to say but i was cut off."I know you don't want to go and I don't want you to go but their is nothing I can do. All true children will be leaving tommorow on the train." He said."Tomorrow!"I almost yelled.I stood up almost knocking the rocking chair." Elie you need to calm down." Papa said standing up and walking over to me."I made sure that you will be going to layout grandfathers house, so you will at least be near family." He said hugging me." Now go pack and get some sleep." He said and I nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

I grabbed my suitcase and walked in to the kitchen.I put it down on a chair and walked up to papa who was putting his coat on." I don't want to go papa." I said hugging him." But I know I have to." I pulled away and grabbed my suitcase." You ready?" He asked. I nodded and we went out the train wasn't that far for our house so we walked there. When we got there their was basically the whole city there saying bye to there family's. " I'm going to miss you papa." I said hugging him."I'm going to miss you to Elie." He said hugging me back." Here's your ticket." he said giving me the ticket and whipping tears from my face." Bye papa." I said walking to the lady that takes our tickets. I give her my ticket and get on the train. I found an empty compartment and sat down by the window. I placed my suitcase under me and look out the window to find papa,but I didn't. The door to the compartment opens and a bot with blond hair and blue eyes stepped in." Is it alright if my family sits in here?" He asked." That's fine." I said. The boy sat down in the opposite side of me near the door and the a girl with dark hair and blue eyes sat next to him. The girl was very pretty unlike me. Well that's at least what I thought. Other people stolid me I was, but this girl was unbelievable beautiful. I had black hair and hazel eyes and was tan unlike her." Edmund stop it." A voice said. A girl with gingery brown hair and brown eyes came into the compartment. The a boy with brown hair and eyes came in after her. The girl sat next to me and the boy sat next to her."Hello my names Lucy what's yours?" She said looking at me." My name is Elie Brooks." I said. The boy with blond hair then said" nice to meet you Elie my names Peter Pevensie and this is my sister Susan."He said pointing at the girl next to him." And that's Edmund." He said pointing at the boy sitting next to Lucy." Nice to meet you." I said to them. I then looked out the the train stopped at my stop I noticed the Pevensie's got up too. When we got off the train I walked over to them." You guys are going to Professer Kirke's house too?" I noded.


	3. Chapter 3

The Pevensies and I have been waiting at the station for the professor for a half an hour. "So Elie where are you from?" Lucy asked. I looked up an saw her next to me." I'm from London." I said." So are we." She said suddenly full of after the war we can hang out." She said smiling and full of excitement." Ya if the war ends." Edmund said sourly." Edmund." Susan scolded. I suddenly hear bells and saw a horse pulling a wooden carriage." Hello ." I said standing up and walking toward the carriage." Hello Elie." she said. looked behind me and said" is this it" to the Pevensies." Yes ma'm this is it." Said .Mecready mumbled something we couldn't here and then said to get in. When we got to the professors house the Pevensies were amazed." It's huge." Lucy said with wide eyes looking at the mansion. When we got in the mansion did her speech that she does eve everyone that Visits but I just droned her out thinking about my dad. I remember when mom was still alive and we would come here all the time always playing hide and seek. I would always hide in the same spot and never get found. I would hide in the big wardrobe up stairs in my mothers room." will show you to your rooms." said pulling me out of my thoughts." Follow me." I said when left."How do you know where your going?" Asked Susan."This is my grandfathers house.I said opening the door to the boys room." This is the boys room."I said and then walked to the next door." This is the girls room. My room is the one next to yours." I said to the girls." Thanks Emma." Susan said.

A couple hours went by and when they were al settled we were all in the girls room." The sheets feel scratchy." Lucy said, while rubbing the sheets." Don't worry don't last forever." Said Susan." She's right Lu an look at this place were going to have so much fun tomorrow." Peter said.

The next day we were in the living room because it was pouring outside. Susan and Peter were playing a dictionary game while Lucy was looking out the window and Edmund was playing under the chaise I was sitting in."Peter can we play hide and seek?" Lucy asked. Everyone looked at Peter and he started counting and everyone ran to find a hiding place. I saw Edmund push Lucy out of the place she was going to hide in calming he was there first." Come on Lu I have the perfect place for you to hide." holding grabbing her hand. I ran to my moms old room." Just go in and go into the wardrobe." She nodded and went in while I went and hid under the table in the kitchen. I sat there for a couple of minutes before I Gerard Lucy shouting.i got up and followed the shouts. I saw Susan,Lucy,Edmund, and Peter standing where Edmund was hiding." What's going on?" I asked." Lucy claims she found a magic land in the back of the wardrobe." said Susan. My heart stopped when she said that. I looked at Lucy and said" show me."She nodded and grabbed my grand dragging me to my moms old room. When we got there I saw grandfather took everything out except the wardrobe. Susan walked up to it and started to knock on the back obit while petter inspected the inside."sorry Lu but there's nothing there." Peter said." But you've got to believe me."Lucy cried." We'll I believe you." Edmund said." you do." We all said." Ya didn't I tell you I found a football stadium in the bathroom cupboard." He said smirking." really Ed grow up." Peter said." You think your dad but your not." Edmund yelled stalking out of the room." We'll that was nicely handled." Said Susan following Edmund." But..."" Susan's right Lu that's enough." Peter said following Susan. Lucy then looked at me." You believe me right?" She asked." you want to know a secrete?" I asked. She nodded." i've been to Narnia too." I said smiling. She then got a big grin on her face and walked out of the room with me.


	4. Chapter 4

A couple days after Lucy discovered Narnia we were all out side. And Susan,Peter,Edmund were playing cricket while me and Lucy were watching. Peter threw the ball and air hit Edmund in the leg." Wake up dolly day dreamer." Peter said. Peter the. Threw the ball again and Edmund swung so hard it went intAtari mansion window. We all raced up into the mansion to find the ball. When we found the ball it was in a room with a lot of antiques." Nice going Ed." Peter said. We then heard say something about what happened. We all looked at each other and ran. Lucy lead us to my moms room. When we got in there we headed into the wardrobe." You've got to be kidding me." Susan said. We all pushed in to the wardrobe."Ouch" ouch Peter your on my foot." Susan said. we then all fell down. When I looked up I saw snow and trees. I started to spin around and laugh. I then looked at Susan and Peter and saw the amazement in there eyes." I don't thinkapology would do would it." Peter said to Lucy." No but this might." Lucy said and threw a snowball at Peter and then we got into a big snowball fight until Edmund got hit." Ow stop it." He said rubbing his arm." say your sorry to Lucy."peter said." Alright I'm sorry." He said." It's ok." Lucy said." Hey Peter can We go see ?" Lucy asked." Wait who's ?"Peter asked." He a faun i met while I was here." Lucy explained." O then ok lets go see ." Peter said. They all turned to leave." Wait dehydrate don't we take some o my grandfathers coats." I suggested. They all turned to me." That's a great idea Emma." Peter the grabbed coats and handed them to us." But this is a girls coat." Edmund said." I know." Peter said back. We then followed Lucy to house."Emma do you know ?"Lucy asked." I don't believe so." I said."why would you know him?" Susan asked." I'v been her before." I Said. She looked stunned." You have." She said." Yes but I don't remember much of it." I said."Lucy!"I hear Peter yell and run after her. we all started rot run after her and we came to a door that was broken down. When I got in I saw things broken and everywhere."Peter what are you reading." I asked." Its a note from the police saying that they took and brought him to the queen of Narnia." He said. For some reason that made me shiver." I think we should go now." Susan said." But we can't we have to get ." Lucy cried." Psss" We looked out the window and saw a bird." Did that bird just psss is?" Susan asked. We all walked outside to look for the bird but it was gone. The bushes in front onus started shacking and I grabbed someone's hand. Then a beaver came out. Peter then went up to it and started to move his fingers together and making noises reaching his hand out towards it." well I ain't gona smell it." The beaver said." Lucy Pevensie?" He asked." Yes"she said. the beaver took out a piece of cloth." That's the hanky I gave..."" To ." The beaver finished." Follow me." The beaver said. Peter and Lucy started to follow it." Peter where are you going." Susan said." I'm following the beaver he said he me the faun." Peter said." Anything wrong?" The beaver asked." No we're just talking." Susan said." Further in."The beaver said." He means the trees." Lucy said following him. I then realized I was still holding someone's hand. I looked next to me an realized it was Edmunds. I let go of hi hand blushing an turns my head so he could see more. I then followed the others. When the others stopped we were at a dam. Thee beaver then opens the door and we walked in." Beaver is that you. You better not be with badger." A female voice said. Another beaver came into view." O those arent badger." The beaver said. We all sat down at a table and the female beaver gave us some food." I thought I would ever see the day this would happen." The beaver said." What do you mean?" I asked. looked at me." Haven't you heard the prophecy?" He asked." We'll no we haven't exactly been here that long." Susan said." We'll there's a prophecy saying that two sons of Adams an two daughters of eve will come and defeat white witch." Said ." Wait that's only four what about me?" I asked. They looked at me." I don't know about you. There was nothin about a third daughter of eve." The never said." But that doesn't matter. What matters is your here and your going to defeat the whit witch." Said " we can't mom sent us here to get away from war not fight in it." Susan said." But you have to Aslan has an army waiting for you." said." Who's Aslan?" Lucy asked." Aslan is the true king of Narnia. He created it." The beaver said." I'm sorry but were leaving. Come on Ed." Peter said turning around, but Edmund wasn't there." I'm going to kill him." Peter said. " you might not have to." MrBearer said.


End file.
